gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Salvatore Leone
Salvatore Leone '''foi o '''Don da família Leone em Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas e Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. História Salvatore nasceu em Palermo, na Sicília, em 1935. Ele já teve um irmão e também estava perto de um de seus primos (Mais tarde morto pela Família Sindacco). Ele imigrou para Liberty City e com sua primeira esposa (Que morreu, presumivelmente em 1992), teve um filho chamado Joey. Não se sabe se Joey nasceu na Sicília ou nos Estados Unidos. Ele assumiu a Família Leone após uma luta de poder em meados da década de 1980, provavelmente contra seu Tio Leone (A partir de 1998, eles estavam supostamente em paz, mas desconfiaram fortemente em segredo). Em 1992, ele comprou e se mudou para uma mansão no bairro de Portland, em Liberty City, no distrito de Saint Mark's. ''GTA San Andreas'' Salvatore concorda em dar à Família Sindacco $5 milhões para investir no Palácio de Caligula, um mega resort em Las Venturas, um terço de propriedade de cada um deles e a Família Forelli. Salvatore negocia o controle além de sua participação, como o controle dos livros e a escolha de um gerente supostamente neutro, o advogado Ken Rosenberg, de que Salvatore poderia controlar. Enquanto em Las Venturas, Salvatore faz amizade com Carl Johnson, que havia trabalhado em um anel de roubo de carro para seu filho Joey, em Liberty City, entre 1987 e 1992. Ele confia lentamente em Carl com tarefas maiores e maiores, levando-o a levar um voo para a Liberty City para matar Marco Forelli (O áudio original foi excluído no lançamento final do jogo por motivos desconhecidos) no Bistro Marco de Forelli. No entanto, Carl era parceiro no rival Triad resort, e roubou Caligula's. Salvatore então ameaça matar Carl e qualquer pessoa perto dele, embora seja sabido que ele não realizou essas ameaças. É então assumido que ele deixou o cassino e voltou para Liberty City. Durante este tempo, ele também conheceu Maria Latore, que (Apesar de ter uma atitude desrespeitosa com ele desde o primeiro dia) rapidamente se tornou sua namorada e se casou com ele nos próximos seis anos, quase definitivamente por seu dinheiro. Toni Cipriani tornou-se um membro da Família Leone de alto nível em 1994, quando ele matou um homem rival e se escondeu durante os próximos 4 anos (Teorias dizem que era CJ). ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' Em GTA Liberty City Stories ele é o chefe de Toni e dá a ele a maioria de missões no jogo. Em 1998, Salvatore Leone está conduzindo a família de Leone em uma guerra contra as Máfias locais, Família Forelli e a Família Sindacco . Salvatore confia em poucas pessoas, que se deve a Carl Johnson em Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, que roubou o casino de Salvatore, que custou 5 milhões de dólares. Devido a isso, Salvatore ficou paranóico. Salvatore tem muitos problemas neste jogo: uma união impressionante, entre o prefeito de Liberty City, Roger C. Hole e a Máfia Siciliana, que chegou para “acalmar” as três famílias (Leone, Forelli e Sindacco), mas vieram realmente fazer um exame sobre Liberty City para si mesma. No auge da história, os grupos menores da cidade começam a luta pelo controle de seu território. Com tudo isso, Salvatore pode confiar apenas em Toni, que faz qualquer coisa que o Don pede. Salvatore decide-se eventualmente em deixar Toni como “Made”, e aponta-o mesmo como seu Caporegime (Posição que Toni tem na Mafia Leone em GTA III). ''GTA III'' Em GTA III, Claude trabalha para ele em missões bastante estratégicas, mas depois que você estabelece relações com a Yakuza, Claude se torna inimigo dele, principalmente por ele ter mandado 8-Ball matá-lo com um carro, mas sendo salvo por Maria Latore, que trai Leone. Claude então o mata e põe fim aos seus negócios. Após sua morte, Toni Cipriani toma controle da Leone Crime Family, já que o filho do Don, Joey Leone, não fez muita coisa para ajudar a família. Salvatore Leone é uma sátira a Don Vito Corleone. Aparições em Missões GTA III *Salvatore's Called A Meeting *Chaperone (Chefe) *Cutting the Grass (Chefe) *Bomb Da Base Act I (Chefe) *Last Requests (Chefe/Traição) *Sayonara Salvatore (Morto) GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Freefall (Chefe) *High Noon (Ligação) *Saint Mark's Bistro (Chefe) *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (Ligação) GTA Liberty City Stories *Home Sweet Home *Don in 60 Seconds *The Offer (Chefe) *Ho Selecta! (Chefe) *Frighteners (Chefe) *Rollercoaster Ride (Chefe) *Booby Prize (Ligação) *Contra-Banned (Chefe) *Don in 60 Seconds *The Guns of Leone *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade (Ligação) *Sindacco Sabotage (Chefe) *The Trouble With Triads (Chefe) *Driving Mr. Leone (Chefe) *A Walk in the Park (Voz/Chefe) *Making Toni (Chefe) *The Morgue Party Candidate (Ligação) *Caught in the Act (Chefe) *Search and Rescue (Chefe) *Taking the Peace (Voz/Chefe) *Shoot the Messenger (Voz/Chefe) *Love on the Rocks (Ligação/Preso) *Rough Justice (Chefe) *Dead Reckoning (Voz/Chefe) *Shogun Showdown (Voz/Chefe) *Love on the Run (Ligação) *The Shoreside Redemption (Chefe) *The Sicilian Gambit (Chefe) Galeria 319px-SalvatoreLeone-Artwork3.jpg|Artwork de GTA San Andreas. 391px-SalvatoreLeone-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork de GTA Liberty City Stories. SALVATORE_LEONE_Just_a_Business_Man.jpg|Versão Beta de Salvatore Leone em GTA III. SalvatoreLeone-Artwork.jpg|Artwork de GTA III. Salvatore Leone com roupa de prisioneiro.jpg|Salvatore Leone com Roupa de Prisioneiro no GTA Liberty City Stories. Salvatore2.JPG|Skin de Salvatore Leone no GTA San Andreas. Modelo do Salvatore Leone no GTA San Andreas.jpg|Modelo de Salvatore Leone no GTA San Andreas. LeoneGTASA.jpg|S. Leone (Esquerda) e Ken Rosenberg (Direita), em GTA San Andreas. z.jpg Navegação }} de:Salvatore Leone en:Salvatore Leone es:Salvatore Leone fi:Salvatore Leone fr:Salvatore Leone it:Salvatore Leone pl:Salvatore Leone Categoria:Personagens do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Personagens do GTA III Categoria:Personagens do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Família Leone Categoria:Traidores Categoria:Lideres de gangues Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Falecidos Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era 3D Categoria:Personagens Secundários